


Breaking Free

by ashes_of_what_could_have_been



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crude Humor, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Redeemed Draco, Sex, Slash, Torture, possible gay marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_of_what_could_have_been/pseuds/ashes_of_what_could_have_been
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill lost hope in ever getting out from Malfoy Manor’s dungeons after he was captured, until Draco Malfoy breaks every prisoner free. During the breakout, Bill and Draco fall for each other, but when the war’s over, is there a future for them together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Free

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in Draco’s seventh year. To clear things up: there’s four girl OC’s in the dungeon: Evelyn (age four), Kimmy (age six), Artemis (ten), and Juliet (eight). Evelyn and Juliet are sisters and orphans, Kimmy, Artermis, and Timothy are Holly and Jacob’s kids. There’s one little boy: Timothy. The prisoners you know are Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour (who isn’t with Bill so I don’t have to break them up), Viktor Krum, Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Dean Thomas, Remus Lupin, and Ted Tonks. The only other OC’s are Holly and Jacob, along with Fenrir’s pack because they aren’t named in the books from what I can recall. Sirius is alive and with Remus. All of this had a reason.  
> I actually do not know the ending. I never do with my fictions and never outline because I go with whatever feels right, meaning my outline is useless. Any suggestions would be lovely. I’m also looking for a co-writer for this fiction to help me with battle scenes, editing, and suggesting, so if any of you feel like it, review and I’d be happy to accept your help. Multiple cowriters would be cool too, so even if someone already offers to help, please go ahead and review anyway.  
> Lastly: Review!

… Bill’s POV:

In the dungeons, every little fear you’ve had at any point in your life, from a bogeyman from your childhood to the things that kept you up at night as an adult was magnified, increased by a hundred, and there constantly. All you knew was fear and a sick, crushing sense of hopelessness., and the feeling of being helpless. 

Everyone in the dungeons tried to make it better for the rest, and legends formed. The children’s favorite was about one of the boys they saw. One of the four girls, a four year old Muggleborn orphan named Evelyn, saw him as an angel. I guess in a way, the Malfoy family features could be considered angelic: angels were inhumanely beautiful, and the Malfoy family definitely were lookers. Draco had long blonde hair, straight, the pallor of one, and the silver eyes, so the little girl’s chats were always about freedom and him helping. I encouraged it so she’d have hope, and she in turn comforted me.

“Bill, angel will come one of these days and get us out of here. He will.” The girl told me one day when I was losing hope. 

“Angels don’t exist, Evelyn.” The oldest girl and Evelyn’s sister, Juliet, says, and I knew she didn’t believe anymore.

“Even in the darkest places, good triumphs.” A voice says, not one of the prisoners, and I wondered how long he’d been down here with us and how he got in without us hearing him.

For the first time, the light was turned on. It was one bulb, bare, and everyone shuddered at first, but then I felt sick, because it was Malfoy and 

I knew he was about to show the girl how cruel people were. He reaches into his bag and pulls out warm clothes, four children’s outfits, and he freed the kids first. I stared in disbelief, hardly breathing because I hoped for the first time. They change quickly, except Evelyn because she needed help. 

“Get this on. Tonight we’ll get out of here.” Malfoy’s voice was quiet and he was scared, but he was also determined and excited. The enthusiasm and excitement was felt by all of us, and I couldn’t help but begin to like the boy. He had never tortured anyone or killed anyone here as far as I knew.

“I swear on my magic I will come back tonight and help you all.” Draco tells us, and hope fills each one of us. “So mote it be.”

We feel the magic bind him to it.

“Tonight’s the night.” Drake continues. “Voldemort is going to be gone for weeks. The full moon is tomorrow. We’re going to get you all out of here. I bet you didn’t realize that some Death Eaters are forced into this role? I never wanted to become one, but my father’s failures cost me everything. I’m going to get it back. Anyway, I need to know how many and what kind of healing potions you need right away and what I need to bring.”

“Energy potions, as many as you can. We’ll be on the run and we need people to stay sharp.” I tell him. “We’re completely healthy, but steal as many healing potions you can in case people get into trouble. Bring bandages, slings, whatever you think.”

“I’m bringing wands. How many people?”

“There’s fifteen of us.” Andromeda told Draco, and Draco clearly got spooked by her. “Yeah, I look like Bellatrix… I know. I’m your aunt Andy.”

“I’m Dray.” He tells her. I like it so much better than his name. It’s softer and sweeter.

“Anyway, while I will let you all free right now, do not get out of here. I’m coming back. I don’t have everything prepared. I just want you to be able to move well by that time.” He tells us and he unlocks each of our chains. He has us practice standing, sitting, crouching, crawling… anything he could after he gave us new clothes and we changed. 

He gives us each water, and each of us get a bowl of a hot and filling soup, and half a loaf of bread, and it’s the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted because I’ve been imprisoned for three months with only the bare minimum amount of scraps to survive. We eat fast at his worried looks, knowing he’s been here for quite a while and if someone get curious he won’t be able to save us. He helps Evelyn into her clothes, undressing her, using a cleaning spell on her, then dressing her in new clothes, acting like a parent, and Evelyn responds with an adoring look. I knew they were his from when he was younger by the expensive material, look, and style.

“I’ll be here around seven.” He tells us and he quickly chains us back together. Evelyn looks at him with wide, absolutely trusting eyes, even when he puts her back in the heavy chains.

The day is spent planning. If we weren’t seen for three hours, that would be the longest we could stay undetected… Bellatrix liked tormenting us from ten to midnight. I would keep by Evelyn and the other girls except when I take on the Lestranges with Andromeda, who had dueled with Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers before. This clearly would be a longer escape: we needed out of the house by the next day and Draco didn’t say it, but we knew werewolves would also be on the people we had to kill, and we’d be in the forest or caves for at least a week, maybe close to a month. The Floo and everything else was monitored, even Apparation, so we had to be well outside the wards before we could go, and Draco said it was a good twenty miles of warding.

Draco’s footsteps sound on the dungeon floors and he dashes to us at five instead of seven, probably so he keeps his magic and promise.

“In each pack is a never ending supply of water, bandages and slings, clothes that should fit, a wand, enough food to last a month, healing potions, energy potions, a flashlight, ponchos, maps of the building, and shoes. If they don’t fit let me resize them so we can run easily.”

We put them on quickly, Draco helps the little girl with her shoes. He makes sure they fit perfectly, changing the shoes a bit, and he makes sure the clothes and shoes we wore were comfortable and durable. He resizes my shoes, then the rest’s, all sneakers. The clothes are basic, easy to move in, Muggle clothes.

Draco quickly gets us to his room. He makes sure he has everything he needs, locks his trunk, shrinks it, and lightens it. He takes six journals.

“Getting some writing done?” I crack a joke.

“They’re addresses of every death eater or dark business, gathering area, or community area in England. Four have everything I’ve heard of value in them, and the last is everything I’ve guessed… that’s not much, but I tend to be dead-on with my guesses… anything I thought you guys might need. I’ve been planning on escaping since I was forced into this.” Draco is serious and I know I’ve struck the gold mine: Draco had been forced in this castle for two years, was in the Inner Circle, and had probably heard enough to get us the upper-hand. “Potter would probably need them if he wanted to take down Voldemort. It has every Horcrux location, the defenses I know, and how to get past them.”

“Do you plan on fighting after this?” Andromeda asks.

“If I manage to drag myself up from a warm bed in the next decade, then it’s a solid maybe. I’ve seen way too goddamn much and I need a break. If I’m needed, I’ll do it, no questions about it, but I doubt I’m that needed.” He tells us. 

“Why?” I ask.

“Why what?” He asks.

“Why wouldn’t you be needed?” I ask.

“I doubt the war rests on whether I take a stand or not.” Draco tells me. He pauses. “First things first… I want to kill as many of the inner circle as possible. They’re all asleep… this is when they have time to. We’ll take each bedroom and use whatever immediately lethal spell we know. The more we kill now, the better of a shot we’ll have.”

I feel sick at the idea of murder but know he’s right, and he points out every bedroom that has people in it that sleep now, and two of us are in each room. Draco’s with me, and he seems to enjoy cutting hexes. He leaves each person with their throat cut, beheading some, then turns on the light and makes sure everyone in there is dead, and I give a sick grin when I realize he killed Pettigrew.  
Draco didn’t give anyone a chance to plead. He was trained by them and he was absolutely ruthless.

“Let me do these bedrooms. Bill, just shield me.” Draco tells me, and I open the door to a fancier bedroom.

“Draco, darling, what’s going on?” I hear his mother’s voice and I wish I wouldn’t have to see this.

“I’m giving you a chance to get out now. Do not come back to Him. if you do, we’ll be put against each other, and I’m not afraid to do damage if it means I’m still alive.” Draco tells Lucius and Narcissa.

“You’re my son, aren’t you, Draco? An opportunist, a planner, a warrior, a schemer, a liar, a manipulator. ” His father tells him, amused. “Let me go with you.”

“Swear on your life you won’t betray me. I’m not taking any chances.” Draco tells him.

Lucius does, then Narcissa.

“That went so much better than I expected.” Draco tells them. 

Narcissa and Lucius meet with us.

“Everyone’s dead minus us on this floor.” Dean says. 

“No struggle?” Draco asks.

The groups shake their heads.

“Dad, I’ll need your help with Rodolphus. Mum, I know you can take Rabastan. Bill… feel like helping me with Bitchatrix?” Draco asks.

“I want to help.” Andromeda tells him.

“Help mum take Rabastan.” Draco tells her. 

I hear Bellatrix’s laughter from behind us and we pale despite ourselves, turning around.

“Angek!” Evelyn screams as a Bellatrix holds her and a butcher knife is getting closer to the girl’s fingers.

“Put her done and face me, Bellatrix.” Draco tells her. “Only cowards hide behind shields.”

Bellatrix reacts somewhat as Draco hopes: she drops the child, who cries and runs to Draco but throws a killing curse, just missing Dean. Lucius and Narcissa join Draco and at first Bellatrix believes she has a chance, until Andromeda and I go to her other side and trap her. She puts up a fight but has a hopeless look on her face. 

“Inretio!” Draco casts and she’s bound and on the ground. “You’ll pay for what you’ve done. Bella won’t be bella anymore. Bill, take her to a room and we’ll ward it: lock it and silence it.”

Bella means beautiful, and I know he means he’ll permanently disfigure her, probably not killing her just to torment her. I take her to the nearest room, knowing she deserved worse than whatever Draco could dish out. I ward it with the strongest silencing spells I knew. Draco makes sure the kids can’t see it, closing and locking the door when Evelyn tries to go by him. He uses a spell to keep her conscious.

“Lacero!” Draco casts it twice, and I watch in fascination and horror as each of her hands are torn off, and she screams in horrible pain, crying hysterically, but not pleading. I knew it was just a matter of time before she begs. She looks helpless and hopeless, especially now that she can’t hold a wand and knew no wandless magic. He heals her to stop her from bleeding out.

“Volnus!” Draco casts, and the spell slices her face deeply, six times, from her forehead to her jaw. He moves closer. ”Evello!”

That spell slowly rips out her eyes, and I gag, but I still watch, not knowing how he could look so blissful, happy, and eager by mutilating his aunt. I keep my eyes on his face and try to ignore the loud and pain-filled sobs and screams, and to my horror, I begin responding to the torture in a way I never thought I would, in a way I dreamed only villains would feel, giddy, excited, yet disgusted but Draco’s magic is pleasurable and intoxicating. Draco looks at me, worried, but the surprised when he saw the bliss on my face.  
“Crucio!” Draco casts, and Bellatrix screams even louder, almost deafening, and she twitches but is tied up so she can’t move much. She struggles at her bindings and I’m disgusted at how gross she looks: her eyes are still attached, but pulled out, her face cut up and bloody.  
He begins burning her body, then he slices her breasts off, cuts her toes off. 

“Please! Kill me!” Bellatrix pleads.

“Exuro!” Draco uses a final spell and suddenly, Bellatrix is set ablaze, and the stench is horrid, her screams are louder than when she was Crucioed, and I watch the flames eat her alive. Suddenly, her screams cut out, and the fire dies as soon as all that remains is ashes. Draco cleans it up, and I wonder how many people he had done something similar too. 

“Why are you so happy?” I ask.

“Dark magic gives extreme pleasure, the more lethal or painful, the better. It’s why we’re all sadists… we can’t help it.” Draco tells me, and I’m relieved it isn’t just some perverse and disgusting fetish that we both shared. “Odd… I assumed you would hate this and me for what I’ve done, because I thought your magic would be light. Dark magic makes other dark wizards and witches feel bliss, and they fight with their morals which is why you felt disgusted at the same time. Light wizards feel terror, pity, disgust, anger, and hatred because their magic is so opposite that it hates being around us. I assume you either used dark magic or spent a lot of time around it.”

“Both. I killed for my side, and I was a curse-breaker, which involved working with and disabling extremely dark wards, spells, and traps.” I explain, and he nods approvingly.

We walk out and our group appears from their hiding places, having had the sense not to be in plain sight.

We quickly begin killing the guards while we locked the kids in a room so they’d be safe and not have tp see this. We split up, Draco choosing me, Andy, Viktor, and Fleur to help him dismantle the fireproof wards, going into the room that protected the castle. It was the weakest ward because no one suspected an attack on a hidden, invisible, and heavily guarded place, and the rest gave me power while I broke down that ward. The rest of the group was in charge of killing the rest of the guards and helping us find a path to freedom. We all took energy potions, then heard screaming.

“They’ve surrounded them,” Draco tells us, pale.


End file.
